Glass Cases
by vratsababe
Summary: Draco examines the cases of heirlooms and cursed objects in the manor and his father explains the story behind two; one which won't make it to the next generation.


There were a lot of things that were off-limits in the Malfoy household. Draco almost understood why; these off-limits things held Dark Magic. There was never any shrunken heads lying on the tables or cursed spell books being used as door stoppers, but there were dangerous objects around the house. These trinkets sat dauntingly behind class cases in the drawing room, library, and other rooms throughout the house. Draco's favorite case held a gold and emerald dagger engraved with ancient runes. A serpent twisted itself around the handle, its head looking out at the passerby. He looked yearningly at the case, wanting so bad to discover the magic within. Lucius entered the library and caught Draco peering past the glass.

"Looking at the family heirlooms," Lucius observed. "There's a lot of history in that case."

"What's the dagger from, Father?" Draco asked, pointing to the middle shelf. Lucius knelt next to Draco and looked in as well.

"Ah yes. That dagger belonged to your great-great-grandfather, Marcellus Malfoy. He was a very powerful man and very intelligent. He collected swords but we had no use to keep all of them. He carried this one on his person," Lucius mused. He tapped his wand on the lock of the case and the doors opened. He took the dagger from the velvet it rested on and turned it over in his hands. Draco eyed it cautiously.

"I thought you said everything in this case was full of Dark Magic," Draco commented as his father held the obviously dangerous dagger.

"It is," Lucius replied, getting to a standing position. He transfigured one of the chairs near the fireplace into a large wooden block and asked Draco to move back. He threw the dagger with incredible force and it stuck in the block just a moment before it burst into green flames and transfigured back to the chair. "It's incredibly handy. If you know someone has transformed themselves you can change them back. They'll be wounded pretty badly but you wouldn't throw a knife at someone without intention of harming them."

"And what happens if the person or thing isn't transfigured?" Draco inquired, stroking his chin with interest. Lucius sneered.

"I wouldn't want to be them," he replied as he walked over and took the dagger from where it stuck in the armchair. "No use trying to repair that. Your mother will be displeased."

"What else is in this case?" Draco indicated the chest of treasures.

"A lot of things that could make you very sick," Lucius replied. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and picked up a silver locket with a red and black rose engrained in it. He held it out for Draco to look at. The twelve-year-old looked at it in awe. "This one isn't cursed, just very important. This was to be passed down to the eldest woman in the Black family every generation. Your aunt Bellatrix didn't want it, however, and gave it to your mother."

"Why doesn't she wear it?" Draco asked, touching the face of the locket with his index finger. Lucius sharply smacked his hand, causing him to recoil.

"She doesn't feel like she has the right to wear it," Lucius replied, putting the locket back where it sat before. "Her bloodline is ending with her. There aren't any males to carry on the name. She had her two male cousins but one was killed and the other is a blood traitor."

"Tragic," Draco remarked.

"I agree," Lucius said. "There are less and less Purebloods every year. Bloodlines are not important to the common wizard. If your mother's cousin had paid more attention to that her line could have continued."

He became sterner now. "You do know that the Malfoy line hasn't branched like the Black line has. You are responsible for carrying on our name."

"Of course, Father," Draco replied. "It's very important to me as well."

"Good," Lucius stated, closing the case and preparing to depart the room. "You are growing into a very respectable young man, Draco. Keep your grades up next year and prove me further."

Lucius left and Draco sat back down on the rug, looking at the treasures and further imagining the stories they told.


End file.
